<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screwdrivers and volleyball by Crimson_Cackle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691727">Screwdrivers and volleyball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle'>Crimson_Cackle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volleyball Kings and their Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Tags will be added as story goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku Bokuto was the cousin of Fukurodani’s ace. The unlucky mechanic of Karasuno. She’s a background character in all of this so why do people always want to hang out with her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volleyball Kings and their Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birds, lights, locks, and boxes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the life of Kiki Bokuto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku Bokuto was having a very bad day. Like every High School female protagonist. She woke up late for the school day. After getting ready in record time. She ran out the door without breakfast and lunch. It was quite annoying. And since she didn’t have time to check the forecast it started pouring down on her. Drenching her from head to toe. “Just my luck. What, am I in an anime now?” She asked as she looked up towards the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just as she finished speaking a car drove by her and splashed mud all over her. Groaning loudly she stomped her way to school. Having a teacher direct her to the office for a change of clothes. The receptionist sheepishly handed her a male uniform. She stomped her way to the changing rooms where people laughed at her all the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, I’m cold, hungry, and humiliated. What a great day.” She muttered sarcastically. After showering and changing she trudged her way to class. Now she fully looked like a boy. Her hair was uneven everywhere. She got set on fire so many times that she just cut off burnt pieces. Sitting down in her class next to Ennoshita in her college prep class. </p>
<p>“You look nice.” He commented. “Thanks. Very appreciated.” She growled. He patted her back. When lunch rolled around she fell face forwards on her desk. Ennoshita’s two friends who she didn’t bother learning their names. She thought their names were Kinoshita and Narita. When something plopped down on her desk she peaked to see a bento wrapped in brown cloth.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d oversleep today seeing as you had to work on retrieving the balls from the rafts in the gym.” Ennoshita said as he handed her chopsticks. “Thank you.” She muttered. “Thank you for the food.” She said before starting to eat the bento. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the final bell rang Kiku walked to the tech room. It wasn’t really a club. But a few students who were basically either the managers of club managers, extra cleaners or school mechanics. Kiku opened jammed doors, got balls down from rafters, and fixed malfunctioning equipment. There was some other stuff sprinkled in there too.</p>
<p>Kiku opened the door to see the rest of the club members already there. Shigeko Yamane first year. Shigeko would answer the phones and hand out tasks. Mi Inaba was in charge of everyone as she was a third year. Katashi Iida, a second year, watched the security cameras. Juro Mura, also a second year, watched over the coms and kept everyone updated. Twin third years Aika and Ko Tokuda did most of the physical labor. And lastly Yasu Miyagawa handled ordering gear and other things clubs required. Kiku did more small tasks and was the first one to be sent out. </p>
<p>“Oh Kiku-san the archery team order of equipment arrived. Could you please bring them their supplies?” Juro asked politely as he turned in his seat to look at her. She was in her normal club gear. Changing in between classes quickly. It was a dark blue jumpsuit. A belt looped around her waist holding all sorts of materials and tools. Mi handed her her walkie-talkie so she could communicate with them. </p>
<p>Kiku picked up the two boxes. Ko added a third one on top. She didn’t look it but Kiku was very strong. Shigeko placed a baseball cap on her head. Yasu opened the door for Kiku as the girl walked out. She walked outside into sunshine as she headed towards the open archery range. </p>
<p>“Oi, Kudo-San!” She yelled. “I have your delivery.” The said brunette runs up to her in his gear. “Thanks Bokuto-sama.” He thanked the girl. The first two boxes were taken from her hands. A first year ran up to her and took the first box only to not be able to handle the weight and drop it. Straight onto her foot. After fifteen minutes of are you okays and apologizes she left with a limp. </p>
<p><em> “Hey Kiku-San!” </em>The device at her hip went off.</p>
<p>“Yes this is Kiku. What do you need?” She asked slightly less energetic than when she left.</p>
<p>
  <em> “The soccer team needs your help. A bird got tangled into the net of the goal.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“Tell them I’ll be right there. With new netting and some pliers.” There was a noise of confirmation before she started to jog towards the soccer field. Humming a slight tune to herself. </p>
<p>She ran by Aika at some point who tossed her a net for the soccer team. It was a short jog there. It was the girl soccer team’s practice. Seeing as the girls were crowded around the net. “Bokuto-sama thank goodness you came!” Tamiko Imai cried loudly as she clung to the taller girl’s shirt. </p>
<p>Kiku patted the girl’s head and walked over to inspect the bird. It was a pretty big crow. Which was chirping and squirming. Pulling out a pair of pliers she started to cut a rounded shape around the bird. And curse her luck as soon as the bird was free it jumped at her claws out and it took her twenty minutes to shake off the bird. </p>
<p>And it just so happens the male volleyball team just happened to run by while she was screaming and fighting a bird. “Should we help?” Hinata asked as he looked at the scene. The entire female soccer team was crying and holding onto each other while the girl in the jumpsuit was trying not to get her eyes clawed out. It was almost like in slow motion did the girl’s hand reach out and snap the bird’s neck. Killing it quickly. “No, I think they’ll handle it.” Ennoshita said as he watched his classmate stumble around blindly to the nurse’s office. The nurse gave her an outing look and placed bandages on her face. </p>
<p><em> “Kiku-San🎶!” </em>The voice from her walkie-talkie goes off.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said through gritted teeth as she walked to the vending machines. She could see slightly into the gym. Where the boy volleyball team was practicing.</p>
<p><em> “The soft ball team can’t get their supplies from the shed. They said the door is jammed.” </em>Juro sang into the device.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way.” She said as a juice box clunked down to the bottom. Poking a hole into the small box was probably the easiest thing she did all day.</p>
<p>The group of girls smiled sheepishly as Kiku approached. She limped over towards the shed. Her entire body was sore but if she wanted extra credit she had to do her job. Pulling out her screwdriver and lock picking equipment. It took her a few minutes to open the lock. After unscrewing the door knob she opened the shed for the group. </p>
<p>“Hey, Yasu-Chan we need a new doorknob for the softball shed. Also a new lock for it too.” She held up the walkie-talkie and spoke to the girl. There were a few words of confirmation before Juro called her. Something about the gardening club needing her to help fix their lawnmower. </p>
<p>Which is why she was covered in motor oil almost 30 minutes later.<em> “Kiku-Chan I have one more task and then you can go home. The lights in gym two went out and they’re requesting your assistants.” </em>Juro sang. Muttering out curses she trudged her way over to the gym. </p>
<p>“Oh. Thank you for coming, Bokuto-San.” Takeda-sensei bowed. Grumpily waving the man away before trudging past the group of boys. Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at her appearance. “One word and you’ll have a wrench shoved down your throat.” She growled loudly as she pulled out her tool.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming.” Sawamura said. Or was it Sugawara. Honestly she had given up on names. Opening the box she looked over the wires. “It looks like another club just pulled out wires. Nothing I can’t fix.” She reported to the people behind her. Some of them released sighs of relief. She fixed it quickly. “Blue goes to yellow, cross over red and connect it to green. And that should do it.” She muttered as she fixed it. </p>
<p>“Alrighty. Flip this switch and it should turn the lights on.” She spoke out loud. Flicking the switch the lights in the gym turned on. Standing up she stretched. “Alright y'all have fun with your practice I’m going home.” She said as she walked off. <em> “Kiku-San!” </em>Juro sang. The aura around the girl dropped even lower. </p>
<p>“Juro give me one more task and I’m going to kill someone.” She growled loudly. <em> “Um please don’t but the-“ </em>Someone started but Kiki turned off the device and walked off. Everything was achey. Her face hurt, her leg hurt, she probably was going to have a migraine in the morning. Trudging back home she kicked open the door. Her parents were running their stores.</p>
<p>After a nice shower and a change of clothes she collapsed on her bed and slept. She was awakened by someone nudging her shoulder. “Kiku as cute as you are asleep. Dinner’s ready.” The gentle voice of her twin sang as her shook her gently. </p>
<p>“I had a bad day, can you tell mom I’m just going to sleep. Tomorrow’s Saturday any way.” Her voice was groggy and slightly muffled from her pillow. “Sure. If you want to chat you know where I am.” She felt a soft kiss to her temple before her brother left the room. </p>
<p>About an hour later she was awoken again. “Mom sent me up with food. She told me you didn’t get breakfast. She wants you to eat.” Kin was an angel. Kiku was convinced. Her twin was quiet and hard working. He could create a master piece from a piano. His voice was soft and quiet. Always knowing how to help his sister to the best of his abilities. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Can you sit up, please?” He asked. Soft fingers rubbing her cheeks. He helped her sit up and shake the sleep from her eyes. His dark green eyes looked over the bandages on her face. His fingers ghosted across them and he thinned his lips. “You should be more careful. You don’t want to ruin your pretty face.” He told her as he placed a tray of food in front of her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don’t need to be pretty. You’re the pretty one in this house.” He didn’t deny it. But he gave her a sweet smile and handed her a fork. “As much as I want to deny that, you still should want to be pretty.” Kiku gave a shrug and started to eat her meal. Kin kissed her cheek before crawling in the bed next to her. He pulled out his phone and put on headphones. Some days were hard but her brother made them all better. “Haruki invited us to lunch in Tokyo.” Kin told her. </p>
<p>“Ryo, Haruki, Kameko, and Cho will be there. Everybody else is busy.” Kin turned around to show her the thread of text. “Tell them we’ll go. I have no problem going to hang out with them. Kameko and Haruki are lonely in Tokyo while we are here. Not to mention Cho and Yukiko can’t hang out much. Did Haruki say anything about Kaede?” Kiku asked as she placed down the empty plate next to her. “No, Kaede is still studying abroad. She’ll be home in few weeks.” Kiku hummed and pulled out her phone. </p>
<p>“Oh would you look at that, Kaede sent pictures.” There were three pictures. A short girl with neon green hair that had her black roots showing. She was holding a hat in front of the Eiffel Tower. The second was a picture of her was with one of her friends. They were at a pastary shop. Both having some sort of cake. The third was a selfie of Kaede and her two friends. There was a short message under the three pictures. “I’ll be home soon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey Hey Hey!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“BOKUTO-SENPAI!” Incoherent screaming. Enough said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Volleyball practice was over and Daichi said he’d treat the team to meat buns. “I’ve never seen that girl before who was that? She seemed to know you Ennoshita-senpai.” Hinata stated as he ate the meat bun Suga had handed him. “That was Kiku Bokuto. She fixes multiple things around the school.” Ennoshita informed him. “But she has terrible luck.” Tanaka butted in. Ennoshita nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Are you talking about Bokuto again?” Suga asked. Hinata nodded, “Do you know something about Bokuto?” Suga paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Yeah she played the volleyball team at my middle school.” Suga nodded down at Hinata. “That’s so cool! Did you know what position she played?” Hinata brightened up. “She played wing spiker.” Suga smiled.</p><p>”What’s her club?” Yamaguci joined in the conversation. “She’s in tech club. A group of people who help the clubs by delivering things, sending help, and making school and club stuff easier. It isn’t a lot of people though. Just eight people.” Suga informed the group. “Woah, so they help everybody?” Suga nodded. </p>
<hr/><p>Kiku was carrying four boxes. And they were heavy, her arms were shaking. She was walking to the second gym. They had ordered a few more exercising equipment. “BOKUTO-SENPAI!” A voice yelled from somewhere behind her. She screamed so loudly that she dropped all four boxes on her feet. “*****, **********, ****, **** it!” All sorts of curse words left her mouth as she hopped on one foot and clutched her foot. “Those aren’t very lady like words.” Someone else said. </p><p>“I’m not a very lady like word!” She yelled loudly and countiued cursing loudly. A few more second until someone clasped a hand over her mouth. “There are kids around! You should know better.” Suga scolded her. Kiku glared at him over her shoulder. She was taller than him. By a couple inches, so it was a bit uncomfortable. She removed his hand and put her foot down but favored her other foot. She leaned down to Suga’s level. “***hole!” She said sugary sweet before she jumped out of the way of Suga’s wrath.</p><p>She felt someone’s eyes on her. She looked down to look at the small ball of energy in front of her. He had stars in his eyes and seemed to be vibrating on the spot. “You played Wing Spiker right? I’m a middle blocker.” He said loudly. She patted his head awkwardly. “That’s nice, you are probably pretty good then.” She knew he was short. But it wasn’t her problem. The boy brightened quickly and went to go brag towards Tanaka about it. </p><p>“Daichi here’s what you guys wanted. I have to go back to my club room. I’ll see you sometime.” She waved before stuffing her hands in her pockets and hunching over. “Wait Bokuto-Senpai!” Kiku released a sigh before turning towards the orange head kid again. “We have a practice match against Sejioh soon. You should come watch!” <em>Sejioh’s Ryo’s School. Maybe it’ll give me an excuse to see her. </em>She ruffled orange’s hair and smiled. “Well since you asked so nicely. I’ll come watch.” Which the kid cheered and ran off to go talk to Suga.</p><p><em>Maybe I’ll invite Sakura to come. She is a first year here now. Ryo and Akemi are both over at Aoba Josai. I wonder how both of them are doing. </em>Kiku poked the straw through the juice box. She leaned against the wall and sipped her juice. <br/>
<br/>
“Maybe I should go visit Sakura. She’ll be in the first gym.” Kiku spoke to herself. After disposing of her empty juice box she turned to walk to gym one. She paused at the door hearing only the noise that could only occur with one person.</p><p>Kiku slid open the gym to the door, Sakura was the only one in the gym, she was spiking a ball against the floor. “Hey, hey, hey.” Kiku came up behind the shorter girl and said the words softly. “Oh hey Kiku. How’s it going?” Sakura asked brightly. </p><p>“I’m good, where’s the rest of the team?”  Kiku asked softly. “They all had plans, so I’m practicing on my own.” Sakura said somewhat sadly.<em> You practice alone almost every day. </em>Kiku thought, something like anger bubbling in her chest.</p><p>”I just wanted to check on you.” Kiku opened her arms for a hug which Sakura collapsed into. “Don’t overwork yourself.” Sakura just hummed into Kiku’s chest. “I’ll walk you home after practice.” Kiku offered. “Thanks.” It came out muffled.” Kiku smiled and hugged the smaller girl tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiku is 6’2<br/>Kin is 6’1.8<br/>Both are taller than Bokuto. They are cousins. If that wasn’t clear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>